


Okay

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [9]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Blue Moon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: "There was a pounding at the front door, just as you were thinking of him. You smiled, he had heard you somehow, some sixth sense.Or maybe it was the other way around, you thought when you got out of bed and walked across the apartment. Maybe it was that you were always thinking of him when he needed you, when he wanted you. Maybe you were at his mercy.Either way."





	Okay

You were thinking about him, just like any other night.

Dreaming, really.

Dreaming of his hands on your body, of his smile. It was as though just by thinking of him, he was summoned, coming when called. Everyone always thought that he was the one in charge, that he made all the decisions, but that wasn’t true.

He would sit at your feet if you asked, wait for your every wish so he could go fulfill it. He was too generous, when it came to you. He was a seedy bastard, but he was a generous one.

There was a pounding at the front door, just as you were thinking of him.

You smiled, he had heard you somehow, some sixth sense.

Or maybe it was the other way around, you thought when you got out of bed and walked across the apartment. Maybe it was that you were always thinking of him when he needed you, when he wanted you. Maybe you were at his mercy.

Either way.

“I need a place to stay.” Pale said when you opened the front door. He was standing at your doorway, drenched from the rain.

This wasn’t the first time he had asked, wasn’t the first time he had shown up in the middle of the night. He was drunk, but that looked about it, no bloody nose or broken knuckles. No twitching or jumping or shaking or crying or pupils blown wide – just drunk.

You gently ushered him inside, closed the door behind him as he dripped on your welcome mat. He had bought you that welcome mat, had bitched about how there was no place to wipe his feet when he came to visit.

“Everything okay at your place?” You asked, working on getting him out of his clothes, dropping a big pile of leather and silk on the floor, wet and sloppy.

“No.” He shook his head, droplets of water shaking from the tips of his hair. “You’re not there.”

He held your chin in his hand, curled his other around your waist, pulled you to him. You let your eyes slip closed as you wound your arms around him, kissed him slow and deep and long.

He tasted like bourbon, top shelf. Always top shelf.

“I’m right here.” You said with a small smile, pulling back enough to look at his glassy eyes.

He nodded, couldn’t stop nodding, not until you cupped his face and rubbed soothing circles on the apples of his cheeks, held him so that he wouldn’t go making himself dizzy dizzy dizzy.

Wasn’t that what he had always said? You make him dizzy.

“I’m sick.” He said. Whined, moaned and groaned, clutched at his stomach and nearly flopped over onto you, and your eyes softened at the theatrics.

“Sick?” You asked, although you knew the routine by now. Knew exactly where this was going.

“Yeah, dying.” He mumbled, grip on you tight. You had managed to get him down to his underwear, could feel how hard he was as he pressed his cock to your hip. “You gotta make me better.”

“How?” You asked, hand already dipping underneath the waistband of those overly priced Versaces. If he were more in his right mind, you’d’ve laughed at his expensive taste, would’ve told him he didn’t need to go showing off for you, but for now you kissed him hot and heavy, closed your hand around his dick and gave it a good squeeze.

“Gotta fuck you, it’s the only fuckin’ thing good for it.” He groaned, eyes rolling back as you stroked him off for a while.

You pulled your hand away enough to lead him to the bedroom. He was eager, so eager, trailing you like a lost puppy. You were more than happy to climb up onto your bed, sheets still rumpled from where you had thrown them around in your rush to the door.

You shuffled up the bed, laying on your back and spreading your legs, reaching out for him, beckoning him forward.

“Okay, take your medicine.” You smiled, so in love with him, even when he was like this.

You liked that he came to you when he was like this.

He practically jumped you, clamored up onto the bed and yanked your legs over his shoulders, buried his head in your cunt. It surprised you, you would have thought he wanted to get his cock in you straight away, but you weren’t complaining when he licked into you, made out with your pussy.

He moaned like he was a man dying of thirst, finally getting his first sip of water. And maybe he was, you didn’t know. You hadn’t seen him for two days, but you found it hard to believe that he’d be this fucked up just from that.

Then again, no you didn’t.

You couldn’t help but gasp and writhe under him, back arching up off the mattress as his nose pressed against your clit, his hands gripping tight on your hips.

“Oh, Pale – !” You whined, hand in his wet hair, you were wet all over.

Your sounds only spurred him on, he kept himself down there for so long, his tongue pushing into you so far, so deep, you could feel it licking up your walls, sucking and biting and kissing your lips and the soft spot of your inner thighs that was going to be nothing more than a mottled bruised mess.

You didn’t know what he was doing down there, how exactly he made you feel this good, because every time it was different, but every time it was fantastic, every time it made tears start to cling to your eyelashes, it made your throat raw from all the moans and sighs and gasps.

He slid in a finger or two, added them into the mix and you clamped your knees around his head, pushed your tits up for his hands to grab, needing to pinch at your own nipples because his fingers were preoccupied.

He pulled away before you could come, shucked off his underwear and didn’t even bother slicking up his cock with all your wetness, just shoved himself right in.

“(Y/N),” He groaned, eyes closed and mouth open, baring his teeth at you in that way he did sometimes, “(Y/N), fuck.”

He liked saying your name, and you liked hearing it, like knowing that it really was you he was thinking of, you he was fucking.

“Pale!” You cried out, a response to his call, letting him know it was him, always him.

It was always him.

He savored the moment for what felt like a long while, dropped his head down to your shoulder where he mouthed at your neck. Not quite kisses, not quite bites, something in between. Open mouthed presses, drooling on you. For a minute you wondered if he fell asleep, but then he started to move. His hips found a good rhythm that you both knew he could keep up for ages. It was slower than usual, than his coked up fucking – but it was no less brutal.

“Please please please.” You begged, this pace doing something to you, driving you crazy.

It was just on the edge of being too much and not enough all at once, you needed more friction, needed more _something. _You were sweating now, had half a mind to roll him over and ride him until the sun rose, to tire him out and chase your pleasure. He always brought you right to that edge, always always always, you wanted to just push over it for once.

He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming his hips down, burying his cock in you as deep as it could go. It was like getting punched over and over, your legs closing on instinct. He wrenched them back open, held them in place with those bear paws of his.

“You gotta – ” He shook his head, holding your legs open, holding you, cradling your thighs with his hands.

“Anything, please Pale, anything.” You replied, out of it, so fucking over the moon with pleasure, desperate to come.

What time even was it?

“Can I?” He asked, and you didn’t know what he was asking, didn’t know what he meant when he got like this, when he expected you to read his mind, never used full sentences. 

“Yes.” You said anyway, because no matter what you knew he’d never hurt you.

He nodded, stuck in that loop, nodded and nodded until you grabbed at his face, until you pulled him down to meet you halfway for a kiss that sucked all the air out of him. He bit at your lips, your jaw, dropped a thigh to wrap a hand around your throat, press you into the pillows with the ease of his weight.

It was a good thing he held you in place, otherwise the force of his hips would have shoved you up the bed, would’ve made you smack your head against the wall.

His thrusts stuttered to a halt, and he came deep inside you, surprising you. He almost always made you come first, liked to take advantage of your soft and pliant body to rail you harder than he could’ve if you were more tense.

He fucked you through it, bit down on your shoulder and groaned as he slid his cock in and out of you, milking his orgasm for all it was worth, making you come in the process just from the sheer intensity of it. He pressed circles to your clit anyway, made you see stars as he sucked and bit at your shoulder, moans of his own pleasure thick in your ear.

He didn’t pull out, but he did drop down onto you fully, dead weight on top of you. You tried shimmying up the bed just a little, wanted his head on your chest, but he followed you, not wanting his dick to slip out.

He was so strange sometimes, you thought fondly, as you kissed and kissed and kissed his skin, every bit of it that you could reach.

“Can I?” He asked again, and this time you had to know, curiosity getting the better of you.

“Can you what, honey?” You smiled as his hand found one of your breasts, as it just held it in his hand like it was something precious, like it belonged there.

For all you knew, it did.

“Can I stay?” He whispered, voice quiet in the night, the afterglow bliss washing over the both of you.

Outside, the rain poured and poured, summer storms raging on.

“Of course.” You replied, smoothing a hand up his side, reaching blindly in the dark for his hair, petting it, soothing.

“For how long?” He sounded so worried, always sounded so worried. You wondered how many times you would have to tell him, how many nights you’d have to spend pressing the words into his skin before he’d believe it.

You’d tell him every night, if you have to.

“For as long as you’d like.” You answered, and only then did he pull out, making you both wince, making you both grimace just a bit as all the come dripped out of you and stained your sheets. Oh well, you thought, you were thinking of washing them tomorrow anyway. 

“I’m going to want to stay forever.” Pale admitted, too honest when he was drunk.

“Then you can stay forever.” You nodded as he shuffled down the bed, rested his head right above your heartbeat, kissed your sternum and sighed happily, relieved at the news. 

“Okay.” He said, because what else could be said?

“Okay.” You replied, because it was.

It was.


End file.
